March of the Sudrians
by Chris the Metis
Summary: Tales of Sudrians soldiers served in the Gallian Front as they fought, gain & loose along the way they battle against the Imperial war machine.
1. Equipment of the Sodor Military

**Equipment of the Sodor Military**

**Infantry**

Colt Semi-Automatic Pistol M1911

Colt Official Police 1927

Sten Submachine

Lee-Enfield No 4 Mk I (Sniper)

FN FAL

Winchester Model 1912 Shotgun

Flamethrower M2-2

Browning HMG 1919 .30

Browning Extra-HMG M2 .50

Mills Bomb

Bazooka

Brandt 3.1 inch mortar

**Artillery**

6 Pounder Anti-Tank Cannon

17 Pounder Anti-Tank Cannon

25 Pounder Field Cannon

25 Pounder Short Cannon

5.5 inch Mk.2 Field Cannon

3.7 inch Mk. 1 Anti-Aircraft Gun

**Transport**

Heavy Utility Car, 4x2, Ford C11 ADF MCC

Morris C8 Artillery Tractor

C15TA Armoured Truck

Bedford Three-ton Supply Truck

Leyland Hippo Mk II GS Supply Truck

DUKW

Willys MB Jeep

Priest Kangaroo APC

M3 Halftrack

LVT-3 & 4

**Armour**

Centaur Tank

Centurion A41 Main Battle Tank

Saladin Armour Car

Universal Carrier

Wasp Flamethrower Mk IIC

**Mobile Artillery**

Fordson WOT 30-cwt 4x4 with BM-13-16 rocket launcher

FV 3805

FV 4005

Sexton SPG

Yeramba SPG

M12 HSPG

M36 Tank Destroyer

Engineering Vechiles

Chevrolet Field Repair Workshop

Sherman

BARV

DD Sherman

Crab Mine-Clearing Flail

M4 Crocodile

Churchill

AVRE Bullshorn Mine Plough

AVRE Fascine and Mat-Layer

AVRE Log Carpet

Crocodile Flamethrower

ARK

**Sodor Royal Air Force**

**Fighter-Bomber**

Supermarine Spitfire

De Havilland D.H. 98 Mosquito

Bristol Type 156 Beaufighter Mk. X

Northrop P-61 Black Widow

**Bomber**

Douglas A-20 Boston/Havoc LB

Douglas A-26 Invader LB

Martin B-26 Marauder MB

North America B-25 Mitchell MB

Avro Lancaster NHB

Consolidated B-24 Liberator DHM

**Transport**

Curtiss C-46 Commando

Douglas C-47 Skytrain/Dakota

Boeing 314 Clipper SP

Hughes H-4 'Spruce Goose' SP

Sodor Royal Navy

Naval Planes

Consolidated PBY Catalina SP

Short S.25 Sunderland Stirling Mk. III SP

Grumman Avenger TP

Douglas SBD Dauntless DB

Grumman F4F Wildcat FB

Grumman F6F Hellcat FB

**Warships**

U-Class Submarine

Flower Class Corvette

Fletcher Class Destroyer

Gloucester Class Light Cruiser

York Class Heavy Cruiser

Hood Class Battlecruiser

Iowa Class Battleship

Commencement Class Escort Carrier

Illustrious Class Aircraft Carrier

Yorktown Class Aircraft Carrier


	2. Boring but important info!

**I don't both**

**Those who wondering why Thomas the Tank Engine, well there as several; 1) There are several blue painted characters that suit perfectly, 2) I notice there are hardly any crossovers involve them being humans let alone be at war, 3) Sodor in my universe is equivlevent of the British isles despite yours truly is a Canadian American, 4) Well I had this ideal including combining characters from TV series, Railway Series, British Railway Series and the Extended Railway Series in my head for some time releaze that it be quite a tale, 5) It high time for Sodor to shine as the Tommies. Oh yeah chances are I might add Lion King characters as other allies whom play the French aka Kingdom the Prideland I'll put what equipment they're using and so be patience about it. I don't know why I depicted Pridelander as the French. Oh well.**

**Much of the commanders are historical figures.**

**Commanders and rulers**

**Kingdom of Sodor**

**Sodor and her isles**  
* Sodor, Suddery  
Misty Island, Haven  
Man, Douglas  
Iceland, Reykjavik  
Greenland, Ammassalik  
Emerald Island, Limmerick  
Temair Island, O'Slean  
Saxon Island, Dres  
Hebrides Isles, Mallaig  
Shetland and Orkney Isles, Lerwick  
Isles of Scilly, Hugh Town  
Isle of Anglesey, Llangemi  
Guernsey & Jersey Isles, St Helier  
Falkland Isles, Stanley  
Island of Wright, Newport

**Head of State:** King Robert Norramby and Prime Minister Winston Spencer Churchill  
**Royal Sodor Army:** Field Marshal Sir "Bulldog" Duke of Arlesdale late head of allied forces and Lieutenant-General Alan Brooke (Chief of Staff)  
Royal Air Force: Air Chief Marshal Sir John Steel  
**Royal Navy:** Sea Lord Sir John Donald Kelly  
**Note:** Sodor fought Sodor, Prideland-Ayran Latian War that just ended five years before Europan War 2 start as result Sodor and Prideland had plenty experience officers which give them decisive advantage over most countries.

**Free Fhirald:** Carl Goerdeler, head of Free Fhirald Government, General Erich von Manstein of the Free Fhirald Army, Admiral Wilhelm Franz Canaris of the Free Fhirald Navy and the Intelligence and Brigadier General Manfred von Richthofen of the Free Fhirald Air Force  
**Note:** Shortly after Europan War 1 ended which resulted Kingdom of Fhirald' surrendering to the Empire, Carl and Erich along with huge numbers of civilian and military personals fled to the land of their ancient enemy; Sodor. Sodor attempt to conquer Europa before and MAY resulted the Darscen Calamity at a time called the Lightning War however Fhirald stood firm and defeated Sudairn invaders by killing their king and several top generals and drove back to the sea from there almost every nation forgot whole thing after the Calamity. Despite the ancient history, Sudairn King at a time Charles Henry Norramby allowed them set up temporary home until the time come for Free Fhirald Forces take back their homeland even if they had to fight Sodor's wars first. Much of the army and naval equipment were top of the line as Sodor determined that the future alliance will be perameant, as for the air force well common fighter-bomber were Hawker Hurricanes and Curtiss Warhawk, Bristol Beaufort & Blenheim as light bombers, Vicker Wellington as medium bomber and Short Stirling heavy bomber there a main reason is that RAF will not risk their top of the line planes fall in wrong hands. With Europan War 2 in full swing, it almost time for Free Fhirald take their homeland regardless who in their way.

**Formations at Gallia Front**

**Sodor Expeditionary Force** led General Bertram "Old Warrior" England and Lt. Gen. Francis "Fighting Frank" Worthington as Sodor Corp. commander.

**First Division** led by Bert Hoffmeister

**First Brigade**  
First Royal Rifles of Temair Island led by Colonel Jim Maloney (Veteran Officer)  
Grenadier Guards led by Lieutenant Colonel Godred Norramby (Veteran Officer)  
Sixth Hussar Tank Battalion led by Major Edward Furness (Raw)

**Second brigade**  
First Highlands of Hebrides Isles Battalion  
First Hussar Battalion  
First Emerald Isles Battalion

**Third brigade**  
Man Battalion  
First Sodor Fusilier (Armour)  
Guernsey & Jersey Battalion

**Second Division **led Maj. Gen. Bernard Montgomery

**Forth Brigade**  
First Royal North Shores Battalion  
First Royal Iceland "Armour Raiders" Battalion (Armour)  
Greenland Battalion

**Fifth Brigade**  
Second Blackwatch Highlands of Hebrides Isles Battalion  
Second Emerald Isles Battalion (Armour)  
Second Royal Temeir Battalion

**Sixth Brigade**  
First Fusilier Saxon Battalion  
Second Sodor "Iron Darscen" Battalion (Armour)  
Second Saxon Battalion

**Third Division** led by Maj. Gen. Charles Foulkes

**Seventh Brigade**  
Second Iceland Battalion  
First King's Own Rifle Angler Battalion (Armour)  
First Royal Misty Island Battalion

**Eighth Brigade**  
Second Royal North Shores Battalion  
Second Cavalry Emerald Island Battalion (Armour)  
Third Temeir Island Battalion

**Ninth Brigade**  
Fusilier Scilly Battalion  
First Anglesey Battalion (Armour)  
Second Anglesey Battalion

**First Airborne Brigade**  
First Light Infantry Battalion  
First Light Armour Battalion (Mostly armour cars)  
Second Light Infantry Battalion

**RAF Expeditionary Force** led by Vice Air Marshal Keith Park  
25 fighter-bomber squadrons most of which made up of Mosquitos  
20 light bomber squadrons mix of both Boston/Havoc & Invader  
18 medium bomber squadrons mix of both Mitchell & Marauder  
8 heavy bomber squadrons both Lancasters & Liberators

**Royal Naval Expedition **led by Admiral of the Fleet John Cronyn "Jack" Tovey  
First Fleet led by Admiral Andrew Cummingham  
Second Fleet led by Admiral Thomas "Tom" Spencer Vaughan Phillips  
Third Fleet led by Admiral Charles Morton Forbes

Each fleet in Sodor Royal Navy made up of 15 destroyers, 10 submarines, 10 heavy cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers and a battleship which part of the naval expedition while escort command made of 15 corvettes and frigates, 7 light cruisers & 4 escort carriers.

**Noted:** With aircraft carriers and cruisers being buit in huge numbers as result many battleships is being withdrawn as either as naval reserves or some cases sold to other navy such Prideland, Free Fhirald and later Gallia.

**Free Fhirald Forces: **General Erich von Manstein also head of the Free Fhiraldian Army

**Free Fhirald Armour Division **led Major General Heinz Wilhelm Guderian and Brigadier Erwin Joseph Rommel

**Free Royal Fhirald Air Force: **Colonel Lothar von Richthofen

**Kingdom of the Prideland**

**Head of State:** King Simba, son of Mufasa

**Grand Prideland Army:** Marshal Leo Lionhearted

**Grand Prideland Navy:** Grand Admiral Chumvi Darlan

**Grand Prideland Air Force:** Air Marshal Tojo Eagle

**Equipment:**

**Infantry:**

MAT-49 Submachine Gun  
MAC-50 Pistol  
FN FAL Battle Rifle  
MAS-49 Sniper Rifle  
Bazooka  
FM 24/29 Light Machine Gun  
Brandt mle 27/31 Mortar  
Brandt Mle 1935 Mortar  
Darne machine gun  
Hotchkiss M1929 machine gun  
Reibel machine gun  
Mle 1914 Hotchkiss

**Armour:**

AMX-13 Light Tank  
ARL 44 Heavy Tank (Only few being built due to cost and complex build)  
Panhard 178B Armour Car  
Penhard EBR/FL-10 Armour Car  
Panhard EBR/FL-11 Armour Car

**Transport:**

Renault UE Chenillette  
Lorraine 37L  
AMC Schneider P 16 Half Track  
C15TA Armoured Truck  
Jeep  
AEC Matador  
Bedford QLD  
Bedford OXD  
Austin K5  
Scammell Pioneer R100  
Morris CDSW

**Artillery:**

Canon de 75mm Modele 1897 Field Gun  
Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider Field Gun  
Canon de 155 Grande Puissance Filloux (GPF) mle.1917 Field Gun  
Canon de 105 L modèle 1936 Schneider Heavy Field Gun  
Canon de 75 contre avion modèle 1940 Schneide anti-aircraft gun  
Hispano-Suiza HS.404 anti-aircraft gun  
Canon de 75 M(montagne) modèle 1919 Schneider (75 mm mle.1919) mountain gun  
Canon Court de 105 M(montagne) modèle 1919 Schneider (105 mm mle.19) mountain gun  
Canon de 105 court modèle 1935 B Howitzer  
Canon de 155 C modèle 1917 Schneider Howitzer  
Mortier de 280 modèle 1914 Schneider Siege Howitzer  
Canon de 194 mle GPF Self-Propelled Gun  
75 mm Gun Motor Carriage M3  
Marder I mobile artillery  
15cm sFH13/1 (Sf) LrS  
10.5cm leFH18(Sf) LrS  
Canon de 155 Grande Puissance Filloux (GPF) mle.1917 Field Gun  
Canon de 194 mle GPF Self-Propelled Gun

**Planes:**

Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 fighter  
Dewoitine D.520 fighter  
Caudron C.714 fighter  
Arsenal VB 10 fighter  
SNCAC NC-600 fighter escort  
Loire-Nieuport LN.401 dive bomber  
Dewoitine D.750 tropedoe bomber  
Martin 187 Baltimore light bomber  
Amiot 354 light bomber  
Lioré et Olivier LeO 451 medium bomber  
Amiot 143M medium bomber  
Bloch MB.162 heavy bomber  
Farman F.220 heavy bomber  
Breguet 482 heavy bomber  
Breguet 690 ground attack  
Dassault MD 315 Flamant transport  
Nord Noratlas transport  
UB-14 transport  
CAMS 55 seaplane

**Ships:**

Redoutable-class submarines  
Circé-class submarines  
Aurore-class submarine  
Mogador-class destroyer  
Chacal-class destroyer  
Guépard-class destroyer  
La Galissonnière-class light cruiser  
Suffren-class heavy cruiser  
De Grasse-class cruiser  
Courbet class-battleship  
Richelieu class-battleship  
Dunkerque-class battleship  
Joffre-class aircraft carrier  
Avenger-class escort carrier

**Noted: **Much of the Prideland equipment had been bought from the Sudairn in a attempt to strengthen their ground forces.

I can't tell all of battalion commanders and so only the First Brigade and the airborne squad.

**Next stop! Members of the Sixth Hussars and First Airborne Squad!**


End file.
